Une histoire de jazz
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Et si Alec s'acceptait pleinement comme homosexuel ? Et si jamais il allait régulièrement dans un bar gay réservé aux Créatures Obscures ? Et si c'était dans ce bar qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois Magnus Bane ? Malec/OCxOC One-Shot


_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'ai commencé cet OS il y a trois jours et j'en suis enfin venu à bout. Je ne savais pas trop comment le finir et j'espère que la fin n'arrive pas trop vite. Je ne vais pas tergiverser pendant des heures, alors bonne lecture !_

Paring : Malec et OC x OC

Une Histoire de Jazz

Le jazzy Show est un bar de jazz très connu à Manhattan. Il est dirigé et a été créé par Aaron Crawford qui a toujours aimé le jazz. Il l'aime tellement qu'il ne passe pas un seul moment sans fredonner une mélodie. Cette passion pour le jazz lui a valu le surnom de « Jazzy », d'où le nom de son bar. Le Jazzy Show était un bar très privé, seul les Créatures Obscures sont acceptés mais il arrive parfois qu'il soit fait des exceptions. Alexander Lightwood est une de ses exceptions. Joshua Crawford, le mari de Jazzy, l'a rencontré au Taki's. De suite, les deux jeunes hommes sont devenus proches. Alexander, qui préfère se faire appeler Alec, voulait être lui-même sans que l'Enclave ou ses parents ne soit au courant. Son homosexualité le gênait beaucoup. Il n'en avait pas honte, loin de là. Il l'acceptait pleinement mais chez les Shadowhunters, être homosexuel est une tare, une anormalité… Alec n'en pouvait plus de se cacher et il avait grand besoin de se sentir lui-même, sans se cacher. Joshua avait longuement délibérer avec son mari et ce dernier avait cédé. De ce fait, Alec put entrer au Jazzy Show et le rencontrer…

A Cool Cat In Town de Tape Five retentissait au Jazzy Show. Le patron du bar était comme à son habitude habillé de cuir et attirait tous les regards. Il était grand avec des cheveux argentés tirant sur le blanc en pétard, des yeux verts envoûtants, un visage fin aux traits forts, une peau légèrement mâte et une forte musculature. Ces cheveux n'étaient autres que sa marque de sorcier. C'était ce que préférait Joshua chez lui. Ce dernier était plus petit que son mari, avait des cheveux roux qui lui chatouillaient la nuque, des yeux vairons (un bleu et un vert), un corps fin, une peau blanche et laiteuse avec un tatouage en forme de trident sur la clavicule, un visage doux et était légèrement musclé. Jazzy portait une gourmette gravé de deux « J » au poignet gauche alors que Joshua portait un pendentif en forme de saxophone gravé de la même façon. Rien que cela prouvait qu'ils allaient toujours être ensemble. Pourtant rien n'avait été simple au début… Ils s'étaient rencontrés en 1930, dans un bar de jazz à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils ont rompus en 1933 pendant leur voyage au Japon puis se sont remis ensemble un an plus tard.

En 1939 ils se re-séparent à cause d'une vampire qui ne cessait de tourner autour de Jazzy pour revenir l'un vers l'autre quelques mois plus tard. Le couple se-casse encore une fois en 1942 quand Joshua à préféré choisir sa petite sœur au lieu de Jazzy. Ils se sont encore mis ensemble en 1944 avant que Jazzy ne demande Joshua en mariage un an plus tard. Leur mariage fut magnifique, organisé par Magnus Bane. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn était un grand ami de Jazzy et l'a beaucoup aidé pendant leurs nombreuses ruptures. Magnus était là ce soir et observait la foule se déhancher sur la chanson. En posant son regard sur Jazzy et Joshua entrain de danser collé-serré il sourit tendrement. Ces deux-là s'étaient cherchés pendant tellement longtemps… Qui aurait cru qu'un sorcier pouvait aimer un Naïade ? Déjà une nymphe des eaux mâle était exceptionnel alors un couple pareil ! Aucune Créature Obscure ne pouvait y croire et pourtant c'était l'une des plus belles histoires d'amour qu'il avait pu voir pendant toutes ses années d'existence… Il tournait son regard sur la scène où la chanson Sing Sing Sing de Benny Goodman commençait. Tout finit par se passer au ralenti.

Le regard félin de Magnus tomba sur un Shadowhunter qui était assis au bar à siroter un cocktail sans alcool. Le sorcier reconnaitrait la marque de fabrique de Joshua entre mille. Si un Shadowhunter était là alors Jazzy l'avait permis mais cela intrigua Magnus au plus haut point alors il se para de son plus beau sourire et se dirigea vers le bar. Tout en se rapprochant, il put détailler plus méthodiquement le Shadowhunter. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, un corps fin mais musclé (de ce qu'il pouvait voir apparaitre sous la chemise du noiraud) et des yeux bleus à tomber par terre. Il n'y avait aucune doute quant au fait que ce jeune homme descendait d'un ange, il y avait définitivement du sang angélique dans ses veines. Un problème se profilait tout de même à l'horizon pour le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. La personne qu'il avait maintenant devant lui était un Lightwood. Que ce soit bien clair ! Magnus n'était pas du genre à projeter sur les enfants les erreurs des parents, il n'était pas comme ça. Mais, ses antécédents avec Robert et Maryse Lightwood lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Ils avaient surement élevé leur fils dans le même état d'esprit qu'eux : Les Créatures Obscures sont le mal, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

Malgré tout, Magnus savait qu'il pouvait faire un effort avec la magnifique créature qu'il avait devant lui. Surtout si celle-ci se trouvait dans un bar gay et semblait dans son élément.

-Hey Blue Eyes* ! Que fait donc un si magnifique Shadowhunter en plein territoire ennemi ?

-Euh… Joshua m'a invité, je ne viens pas… Je ne viens pas pour faire quoi que ce soit qui nuirait aux Traités… Hum… Je n'ai ni ma stèle ni mon téléphone, très intelligent… J'ai très peur de me faire dévorer maintenant, super…

Voilà qu'il l'avait mis mal à l'aise… Super Magnus, belle entrée en matière.

-Je suis Magnus Bane ! Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et ton garde du corps attitré pour cette soirée pleine de danger.

Diantre ! Alec eut un rire accompagné d'un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur irrigué de barrières du sorcier

-Alexander Lightwood, mais je préfère Alec. »

La soirée passa trop vite au goût du Shadowhunter. Il avait passé presque toute la nuit à danser avec Magnus. Par l'Ange, il avait même chanté ! Il ne chantait pas d'habitude. L'artiste de la famille c'était Jace, le blond savait tout faire… C'était lui le héros de la famille… Alec, il n'était que l'ombre du héros et rien de plus… Et là… Là, avec Magnus Bane, dans le Jazzy Show, il avait eu ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il avait eu de l'attention. Pour une fois, c'était lui l' « élément sexy ». Magnus le trouvait beau, séduisant, attirant… Bien sûr, ce qu'il voyait c'était surtout un sorcier qui était totalement obsédé par ses yeux. Franchement, il ne savait pas comment mais Alec était jaloux de ses yeux maintenant. Magnus l'avait amené à son loft et ils avaient discutés pendant des heures. Alec ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche de quelqu'un même s'il savait que le sorcier lui cachait plein de choses… Pourtant ça lui allait. On avait tous ses secrets, sa mère le lui avait bien appris. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un somptueux canapé bordeaux digne de l'époque romaine à parler encore et encore. A un moment donné, un baiser fut échangé. Personne ne savait qui l'avait engagé et ils ne voulaient pas savoir. Tout ce qui importait pour les deux hommes, c'était leurs langues qui se découvraient. Rien de plus ne comptait pour eux. Malgré tout, le moment fut venu de se séparer quand sa chère mère lui passe un coup de fil. La magie du moment est brisée et Alec est forcé de repartir à l'Institut, loin du sorcier qui avait embelli sa soirée.

Quand il fut rentré à l'Institut, Maryse lui passa un savon. Elle lui cria dessus pendant dix bonnes minutes sans voir le beau sourire qui illuminait ses lèvres car il avait la tête baissée. Une fois libre il plongea la tête la première dans son oreiller. Un sourire niais lui était scotché au visage et lui donnait un air idiot mais temps que personne ne le voyait, il s'en fichait. Il venait de rencontrer une personne incroyable… Il espérait juste que leur prochaine rencontre se passerait dans d'aussi bonne condition que celle au Jazzy Show. Oui, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'il allait le revoir et une bonne centaine de fois au moins.

FIN

 _*Dans le premier livre The Mortal Instruments, Magnus appelle Alec "Yeux Bleus" quand Jace et Clary revienne le voir. Je l'ai mis en anglais parce que je trouve que ça rend mieux._

 _Et voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plût. C'est mon tout premier Malec, je suis super nerveuse ! Je ne pense pas faire de suite, il me plaît vachement comme ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plein d'autres idées d'OS sur ce couple et je vous promets que le prochain contiendra un lemon et pour votre grand plaisir voici le résumé non-officiel :_

 _« Jace fait un coup bas à Alec en utilisant son arachnophobie (phobie des araignées). Le brun décide de se venger en utilisant le même stratagème sauf que question vengeance le Lightwood sait être plus qu'astucieux. Alec est très rancunier et Magnus semble adorer ce côté de sa personnalité. »_

 _J'ai hâte de l'écrire cet OS !_

 _D'ici là je vous dis merci d'avoir lu et pensez aux reviews surtout ! Ca fait toujours plaisir_

 _Bye-nii !_


End file.
